


A kiss...

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: ... on a scar.





	A kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> **Reminder that FFXV and its content are property of Square Enix.** I just play in the sandbox they've given the fans.

"Are you ever going to share the full story behind this?" Ignis asks on a soft breath, fingers moving across his forehead without once brushing the new scar there. There's concern in his touch as it slides down the side of his face instead, cups his jaw and turns him 'round to meet that steady gaze. He doesn't outright ask, though. He doesn't say _"are you okay?"_. He doesn't have to.

"Maybe one day," Gladio replies, just as quiet, loathe to disrupt their privacy and have Prompto catch wind of their conversation where he probably lies wide awake in the tent. Ever the insomniac, poor guy. In truth... Gladio doesn't know how to put his test of strength and _faith_ with Gilgamesh into words. Can't yet bring himself to admit aloud that he doubted _himself_. Maybe one day, but not tonight.

Ignis isn't happy with that answer, of course he isn't, Gladio wouldn't be either if their roles were reversed. But Ignis doesn't push it, leans in instead to press a kiss to the new addition to his collection of battle marks. Still tender, still fresh, but Ignis is gentle as ever.

"Was it worth it?" He asks next, and Gladio takes a moment to give such a loaded question the consideration it deserves. Was it worth the pain and strain? Confronting his self-worth head on, his doubts - was it worth fighting for, bleeding for? Risking his life for?

"... Yeah. Yeah it was."

"Then we shall say no more on the subject. But I'm glad you're back."

_I missed you,_ the hidden message, and Gladio chances a smile.

"Likewise, Iggy."


End file.
